Et si c'était vrai
by The Sterek
Summary: Derek doit demander la morsure pour redevenir un loup. Stiles fantasme sur un loup grincheux alors qu'il est avec Malia. Que va-t-il se passer lorsque Derek va se retrouver seul avec son chaperon rouge?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

**La** révélation

Derek était complètement paniquer, il perdait peu à peu ses pouvoirs de loup-garou depuis qu'il était redevenu adulte. Kate devait lui avoir fait quelque chose, il ne sait pas quoi, mais c'est rien de positif. Il fait des recherches affin de comprendre ce qui peut bien lui arrivé, mais comme toujours il ne trouve rien. Devait-il demander la morsure à Scott afin de redevenir un loup-garou. Si c'était la seule solution, il allait la prendre. Il est devant le lycée entrain d'attendre que la bande de lycéen finissent les cours. Il s'y trouve souvent depuis qu'il est revenu à Beacon Hill, lui qui a toujours détester le lycée. Entendant la cloche retentir, c'était sûrement pas avec ses pouvoirs de loup qu'il avait entendu cela. Alors que Stiles sort du lycée, Derek le regarde plus attentivement. Son sourire faisait rayonner sa peau pâle parsemer de grain de beauté, il n'avait jamais remarquer comme elle a l'air si douce. Pourtant plus d'une fois il s'y est coller. Secoue la tête pour revenir à la réalité, il était entrain de fantasmer sur Stilinski. Grimaçant, il s'avance vers la jeep bleu de se dernier.

« Hey Derek!» dit Stiles en le voyant.

«Où est Scott» grogna presque Derek

Malia arrive près de son amoureux, l'embrasse tendrement avant de se tourner vers son cher cousin avec un sourire.

«Il est parti plutôt, je crois qu'il est dans la forêt entrain d'entraîner son nouveau bêta.» dit Malia avant de rire pour monter dans la jeep de son homme.

Stiles le regarde, Malia lui a bien sûr tout dit, alors il monte dans sa jeep pour la démarrer et partir laissant Derek sur le parking du lycée. Il allait devoir partir rejoindre Scott dans la forêt, mais elle est grande comment le retrouver. Soupirant, il retourne à sa Camaro noir, prend son portable pour envoyer un message texte à Scott lui disant devenir à son loft pour 20hrs, aucun retard accepter il devait lui parler.

~xxx~

Scott arrive chez Derek, sans même cogné il rentre pour trouver ce dernier entrain de lire un livre.

«Tu es en retard!» dit se dernier en levant les yeux de son livre alors qu'il est huit heures et cinq à son horloge.

«Désolé Stiles n'a pas arrêter de me texter pour savoir pourquoi tu voulais me parler.» répond Scott

Derek soupir, roulant les yeux il se lève pour marcher en direction de Scott.

«Je vais être bref, je perd mes pouvoirs de loup-garou et je voudrais que tu me mordes.» Il remonte les manches de son chandail afin de lui tendre un bras.

Scott le regarde levant un sourcil, il est vraiment sérieux, alors il n'y avait donc aucune autre solution possible. Sortant les crocs, il prend le prend de Derek dans ses mains pour le serrer.

«Tu en es sûre!» il le regarde avec ses yeux rouge d'Alpha

«Oui!» fut le seul mot prononcer par Derek avant que Scott ne lui mordre le bras. Serrant les dents pour ne pas crier sous la douleur. Il retire son bras avec la morsure pour faire un simple signe de tête à Scott avant que se dernier redevienne humain et parte du loft.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

**Confrontation**

Cela faisait maintenant trois jours que Scott lui avait dit pourquoi Derek avait voulu le voir. Ce loup grincheux était entrain de redevenir un humain et il n'aimait pas cela comme il n'en avait jamais été un. Coucher bien sagement dans son lit, Stiles regarde le plafond en s'imaginant un Derek humain, moins grincheux, plus vulnérable malgré ses abdos de rêve. Ses fesses qui peuvent bien faire rêver plus d'une fille. Un sourire apparu sur ses lèvres alors qu'il était entrain de l'imaginer sous la douche, l'eau qui coule sur sa peau si douce, coulant dans son dos jusqu'à ses fesses bien musclé. Stiles se senti rougir, comme s'il y a quelque chose de gênant à tout cela. Bien sûr que c'est gênant, Derek est un mec, il n'aime pas les mec, il est en couple avec Malia une très belle femme. Quoique un peu folle parfois, surtout lorsqu'elle se met en colère. Elle a encore de la misère, une chance qu'elle n'a pas encore blesser se pauvre Stiles. Laissant échapper un soupir, il ferme les yeux. Demain, il a école, il devait être en forme pour ne pas encore se retrouver en colle.

_Une courant de vent frais entrant dans la chambre le réveilla. Regardant partout, il fait encore nuit, alors il se lève pour aller fermer la fenêtre. Il se demande d'ailleurs pourquoi elle est ouverte, il ne l'a pas laisser comme cela avant d'aller dormir. C'était pas normal. Se tourne rapidement, il voit deux yeux doré s'illuminer dans le noir de sa chambre. Pas le temps de réagir, il se retrouver coller à un mur avec le visage de Derek trop près du sien. Ses yeux sont posé sur les lèvres de se loup, elle ont l'air si douces. Il se mord la lèvre inférieure en pensant cela. Un grognement le fit revenir à la réalité, alors qu'il le regarde dans les yeux, Derek pose ses lèvres contre les siennes pour l'embrasser avec une telle ne pas répondre à cela. Gémissant contre ses lèvres, il répond à se baisé qui est très loin d'être chaste. Une main se pose sur sa nuque alors que l'autre s'aventure dans les cheveux noir de son compagnon. Les mains de Derek se firent plus baladeuses allant sous le t-shirt du jeune humain pour le lui retiré mettant fin au baisé. Il le lance presque sur le lit pour se mettre bien vite sur lui le mordant dans son cou avec ses canines bien pointues faisant couler un peu de sang qui lèche avec sensualité. Ce qui fit lâcher un gémissement au jeune homme sous lui. Sourire satisfait sur les lèvres, Derek descend tout en embrassant chaque parcelle de peau mordille au passage ses mamelon rosé qui avait durci sous l'excitation que lui procure son amant. Il lui arrache son pantalon de pyjama trop encombrant pour voir que Stiles ne portait aucun boxeur. Il lève la tête pour le regarder passant sa langue sur ses lèvres tout en plongeant vers l'entre jambe de se dernier ce qui arrache des cris de plaisir. Stiles ne pouvait retenir le plaisir que lui procurait Derek avec cette fellation. Sa bouche est tellement chaude, cette sensation il ne l'a jamais encore ressenti. C'était comme une fruit défendu qu'on goûte enfin. Il ne peut pas se retenir plus longtemps. Dans un hurlement, il cri le nom de Derek tout en se vidant dans sa bouche. Se relevant, Derek vient se mettre face à lui avant de lui murmuré à l'oreille : «Réveille-toi!» Stiles le regarde sans comprendre, alors que Derek murmure de nouveau la même phrase. Stiles ferme alors les yeux._

Stiles ouvre les yeux pour voir qu'il commence à faire clair dans sa chambre, regarde son cadran. Ce n'était donc qu'un rêve, rien de plus qu'une rêve érotique avec se loup mal lécher. Repoussant les couverture, il retire sa main qui se trouvait dans son bas de pyjama.

«Ce n'est pas vrai, je me suis branler en plein dans mon sommeil.»

Il prend rapidement ses vêtements pour aller dans la salle de bain avant que son père ne se lève. Entre donc dans la douche pour faire couler l'eau sur lui. Il doit oublier se rêve, comment regarder maintenant Derek sans fantasmer sur le rêve qu'il venait de faire. Il c'était complètement soumis à lui, jamais il n'aurait fait cela. Stiles est bien trop fière pour se soumettre aussi facilement à ce loup sans éducation. Il lui a sauver la vie plusieurs fois, jamais un seul merci de sa part. Soupirant, il coupe l'eau pour sortir de la douche, se sèche rapidement afin de s'habiller. Sort de la salle de bain passe rapidement dans sa chambre avant de descendre les escaliers et trouver son père dans la cuisine avec un café à la main. Souriant, il fait comme si tout allait bien, rentre dans la cuisine.

«Hey Dad, tu es déjà levé.» C'était naturel, cela ne montrait pas qui est quelque chose derrière la tête.

John lève la tête vers son fils, pose sa tasse de café sur la table de la cuisine afin de posé son dossier qu'il tenait de l'autre main.

«Tu as bien dormi? D'ailleurs j'ai une question... Cette nuit tu as crier le prénom de Derek plusieurs fois... pourquoi?»

Stiles regarde son père, le rouge commence à se voir sur ses joues. Souriant bêtement, il hausse les épaules avant de sortir rapidement de la maison sans donner la moindre réponse à son père. Il l'avait entendu. Ce que John ne lui a pas dit, c'est que cette nuit il était passer dans sa chambre pour voir s'il dormait et il la entendu gémir le prénom de Derek tour en se masturbant. Se qui est assez bizarre étant donner que son fils est en couple avec Malia, une coyote-garou, une fille et non un mec.

~xxx~

Arrivé au lycée, Stiles descend de sa jeep, alors qu'il est complètement dans ses pensé, il marche comme un automate vers son casier. L'ouvre pour y prendre ses livres de mathématique, il le referme aussitôt sursaute en voyant Malia. Elle était derrière la porte.

«Ça va Stiles?» demande-t-elle avant de l'embrasser avec tendresse.

Stiles lui fait un oui de la tête avant de lui prendre la main l'embrasse de nouveau la colle contre lui. C'est Malia qu'il aime, il n'est pas amoureux de Derek. Ce n'était qu'un rêve, il ne va rien se passer avec se met. Lâchant les lèvres de sa petite amie, il lui fait un magnifique sourire alors que la cloche retenti, avertissant qu'ils devaient se rendre rapidement à leur cours.

~xxx~

La journée c'était avérée trop longue pour Stiles, il devait aller voir un certain loup tout seul. Mettre certaine chose au clair avec lui, son rêve n'a rien de réel. Il devait l'oublier. Il est devant la porte du loft, Derek ne sort plus tellement de là. Il n'a que faire des autres personnes, il ne pense qu'à lui et à son joli petit cul. Stiles secoue la tête, il vient encore d'imaginer les fesses de Derek. La porte du loft s'ouvre pour laisser place à un Derek torse nu.

«Tu veux quoi!»

Stiles ne parle pas, il entre simplement dans le loft. Il ne sait plus par ou commencer. Lui faisant face, il serre les poings.

«Nous sommes devenu ami... bien qu'on aille vécu beaucoup de chose ensemble, c'est bien devenu de l'amitié entre toi et moi. Je t'ai sauvé la peau des fesses plus qu'une fois, j'ai toujours été là. Tu n'as jamais pensé à me dire un seul merci. Ce n'est pas grave parce que nous sommes amis. Il n'y a rien d'autre entre nous simplement une amitié qui va grandir. Une...»

Derek c'était rapprocher de lui pour une mettre une main sur la bouche. Il parle beaucoup trop cet humain. Un grognement le fit se raidir, Derek n'est pas de bonne humeur. Il doit l'avoir arrêter durant son entraînement du soir, il se muscle combien de fois par jour ce loup. Il repousse la main du loup pour reculer d'un pas.

«Tu l'as ressenti toi aussi.» Stiles regarde Derek, espérant qu'il aille ressenti la même chose que lui. Cette attirance soudaine, il ne voulait pas être tombé amoureux de lui, pas après tout se temps et se retrouver dans un amour à sens unique comme avec Lydia.

«Je n'ai rien ressenti dû tout...sauf...» Derek s'arrête, il est passé chez Stiles la nuit dernière, mais n'est pas rester longtemps il a eu le temps de voir Stiles se branler en gémissant son nom. C'était peut-être un autre Derek sauf qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de Derek dans la ville surtout dans l'entourage de Stiles.

«sauf que quoi Derek» Stiles attendait la réponse, la suite.

Derek soupir, il marche alors vers l'ordinateur que son oncle a laisser chez lui. Le tourne vers Stiles, on pouvait y lire en gros Compagnon. Stiles fronce les sourcils pour s'asseoir sur la chaise et commence à lire. Plus il avance dans sa lecture, plus il ouvre la bouche complètement perdu. D'après les documents anciens de la famille Hale, un compagnon c'est la moitié de l'autre soi un âme sœur. Tout ce que Stiles a ressenti, cette attirance soudaine c'est simplement que son cœur réclame plus de son âme sœur. Depuis que Stiles connaît Derek, ce dernier l'a toujours plaqué contre les murs, là toujours toucher à tous les jours. Mais depuis qu'il est revenu du Mexique, il ne l'a plus toucher sauf une fois et c'était de sa faute, il avait cacher quelque chose au jeune Derek. La porte s'ouvre pour laisser place à une Malia montrant les crocs, elle avait senti l'odeur de Derek sur Stiles se matin, mais n'avait rien dit comme c'est son amoureux. Elle voulait en toucher deux mots à ce loup, Stiles est son amoureux. Le voir là près de son cousin, elle se mit à grogner sautant sur Derek pour l'attaquer. Stiles se lève afin de se mettre devant Derek.

«Malia arrête c'est fini» Il a les bras tendu il ne veut pas qu'elle touche à Derek.

Cette dernière grogne avant de redevenir humaine. Regarde Stiles puis regarde Derek avant de tourner sa tête vers l'ordinateur.

«Je suis désolé... je t'aime, mais il est plus.» Stiles la regarde désolé. Rapidement il se retrouve par terre une main sur la joue. Malia venait de le frapper avant de se lancer sur Derek.

Enrager, Malia attaque Derek avec ses griffes. Tout ce qu'elle veut c'est le tuer, alors que Derek ne fait que se défendre. Il est plus vieux, plus d'expérience, plus rapide. Il attaquait, la blessant, mais elle guérissait rapidement comme elle est comme lui. Le combat ne dura pas longtemps, Scott entre dans le loft après avoir reçu un message de son meilleur ami. Arrivant, il lâche son hurlement d'alpha les faisait s'arrêter, ils redeviennent humains. Derek recule pour laisser Malia se levé, le regard froid. Il aide Stiles à se lever, se dernier lui prend la main pour se relever. Se foutant des autres, il embrasse rapidement Derek avant de se diriger vers la chambre de se dernier. Un sourire sur les lèvres Derek fait un salut de la main aux autres pour suivre Stiles dans sa chambre.


End file.
